


What I Have Been Waiting For

by FurryGohan



Category: Real life - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:54:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryGohan/pseuds/FurryGohan
Relationships: k telyn beavers/candace flynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	What I Have Been Waiting For

k*telyn sat alone in her room alone and by herself she thought to herself fuck im tired of this i just want a girl we can both be happy i love this i want her to rummage thru my p*ssy like perry the platapus in a dumpster but right then and there thats whet it happened candance appeared from her closet in nothing but clothes on katelyn said candace i thought i told you that im not into red heads but candace said im not a redhead because im about to give you some head k*telyn blushed and creamed a little to that creamed like the cream on top of some nice waffles for breakfast bc she was about to be candances breakfast she knew 

katelyn scooted back onto her bed with her stiffed animals that were way too a lot for her age but candace didnt even noticed that all she did was take and place (btw candace is like 8 feet tall in this) take her hands and slid them up katelyn to wear her p*nties were and and she slid them off while licking her lip she said jatelyn im literally about to fuck you so hard youre gonna forget your name katelyn was so turned on by this she could t handle it she immediately place a nail on her clit and started kneading it softly but needingly so candance took off her boxers and revealed her super sized clit woah that thing mustve had a vibrator on it like 10 tiems in the past day katelyn thought to herself but no matter i will still suck on a clit but only if it tastes like pepsi cola so she took her finger and press press press press pressed it into candaces clut it was so red and swollen and almost purple but still no matter turns out that candace also had a cock wow double the fun for the double the pleasure but no wait she heard a noise it was hayley! hayley (k*telyns s*ster) walked in and she was like k*telyn wtfyd she said iykyk but she did know katelyn looked up and candace was gone and so was her clit boner she will never forget you canance

fin


End file.
